Another Morning Day
by OnyxLizardKing
Summary: If anyone wants to give me an idea for a title give me a shout. Basically I'm going to try to get some angst and twists into the mix. Read inside for a more detailed outline. In the mean time I'll use this title, but i'd like for a better one.


O.K. This is my first fanfic so I'll appreciate any and all criticism. I'lll be using character from the whole Transformers line-up. So expect some movie-verse, cartoon (g1, TF:A), and OC

If this goes over well I'll try my best to upload a new chapter every week.

* * *

"Another six a.m. alarm, another cold awakening shower and a brand new year of high school. Oh God take me now"

Groaning, Jazz got up, stretched and started walking to his bedroom door.

"Ah...fuck" he cursed as he looked back and he saw that he just tripped over, again for the umpteenth time, the metal bars to his parents' old bed box. Jazz picked himself up now really pissed off that once again he couldn't get ready for school, even the first day, without some way or another, hurting himself. Jazz walked outside his door and grabbed a towel out of the towel closet. With hair hanging over his eyes, Jack entered the sunlit bathroom and closed the door behind him.

In the bathroom mirror Jack mentally goes over his summer memories, despite not all of them being the greatest but at least having some form of a happy ending at the end: like when he was able to leave the hospital.

"So does that mean I get to go home?" Jazz said with the light lighting up his emerald green eyes. 'If I'm able to go home today then I'll be able to go back to school...whoa back it up there Jazzy boy, are you actually getting excited to be going back to school even if it's one day; actually the first day of exams?' Jack was starting to blush at the thought of him, of all people, getting riled up to be going back to school. He may be a good student but even Jazz has limits.

"Jazz...Jazz?" the doctor kept repeating. "Jazz; snap out of it."

"Hmm? Oh sorry, did you say something?" Jazz casually gazed back at the doctor before him.

The doctor, not surprised by Jazz's daydreaming, looked over his notes one more time just making sure he's got everything in order. The doctor eyed Jazz, just to see how he would react, but he only showed a bright face and hope that he could finally leave the hospital.

The water was the perfect temperature and Jack thought to himself about that past event.

'Well if I was able to make it out of there ok, then maybe I'm putting too much stress on myself for no reason. Heck the hospital is probably the biggest life changing event for me. I don't think anything could catch me by surprise anymore.'

Jazz turned off the water, got out of the warm shower and into the cold bathroom. He towelled off, wrapped up and went back into his room; this time making sure he stepped over the bars. Jazz sat down on his bed and pulled out a picture of his dad. He knew that he passed away when he was 2 due to hepatitis, but still it gave him happiness that he still had some connections to his father, even though he has no memories of him at all.

Jazz got dressed while still keeping an eye on the time: 7:24am. He dreaded having to wear his uniform. Out of all the clothes in the world this uniform was the one thing that he looked horrible in. It made his butt look huge and his legs skinny, but he sucked it up and went downstairs to grab a quick bowl of breakfast. While eating he looked out the window and saw the weirdest and coolest thing ever. A yellow Lamborghini was parked on the side of the curb by his house.

"Hmm?" Jazz said to himself. "I take that back. I guess there is something that could take me by surprise after all." Jazz looked curiously at the amazing car. "Hey mom who's car is that outside?" Jazz's mom looked out the window wondering what he was talking about.

"What car are you talking about?" She asked.

Jazz never was patient with his mom, so this made him annoyed. He gave her a weird look and pointed out the window. "What do you mean 'what car'?" Jazz said "That one right...huh?" Now he was confused. He was sure that there was no one in the car so it couldn't have driven off. This day was getting stranger and stranger already. Jack looked over to the microwave, noticed the time and raced out the door.

"Oh shit it's 7:40, I'm going to miss the bus for sure now." Jazz raced down the front stairs, put on his shoes and ran out of the face with remarkable speed. Jazz was running so fast he didn't even see the yellow Lamborghini had reappeared, just up the street, as he ran over the hill towards the park where his bus was just arriving at.

"WAIT!" He called out at the top of his lungs.

By this time Jazz was huffing and puffing. He never had the best lungs in the world so naturally he couldn't run that long; but yet he persisted on dodging that annoying bird that thinks everything is trying to attack its nest; and he continued running to the bus stop. He slowed down to a comfortable walk pace and made his way to the bus, well aware that the bus driver undoubtedly saw... and heard him running to catch up. Jazz reached the yellow monstrosity and graciously climbed aboard and made his way to the back of the bus; where all the seniors get to sit despite social order.

The bus started its normal route to school and Jazz could only stare outside the window in sheer determination that he was going to make his final year in high school count for something so he could make something of himself in years to come. Jazz looked back at the other seniors and could only smile knowing that, despite being not the most popular student at all; he will personally have a better life than any of them could ever dream of. While the football jocks, dumb and shallow, have to pull miracles out their asses to stay in their, football focused but high standard, universities, Jazz will be studying and using his talents to actually benefit the world somehow. While the pretty and rich kids, not that bright and self-absorbed, finally have to learn that money and your looks can't get you by in university, Jazz will working hard to make his dreams come true. Jazz kept smiling at this wonderful thought and stared back out the window watching the lush shades of green marked with sunbeams pass by. He was having a great time until he heard something that he kind of wished he didn't.

"Yo, awesome Lambo" Eric pointed out the back of the bus to a trailing yellow Lamborghini. Everyone crowded around the back window admiring the expensive yellow car...well everyone that is except Jazz.

'...Awesome what?' Jazz thought almost too freaked out to look through the buses huge back window. Was he going insane or was that car actually following him? It had to be a coincidence...right?

"Jazz, come take a look at this. I know you don't like cars too much but even you could appreciate a beauty like this" Eric said and tried to get him to come over by gently tugging on his arm.

"I'd rather not" Jazz said while resisting Eric's pull.

"Whatever, you don't know what you're missing.

'Oh if you only knew' Jazz thought while rolling his eyes at Eric's comment.

"Hey, that's weird" Mike said "Either those windows are really tinted or there is no driver in that car.

What Mike just said really freaked out Jazz, although he didn't let anyone see it on his expression. Jazz just looked out the window outside and pushed the thought of a possessed car towards the back of his mind. A ghost car? Please.

The bus ride was long and boring. The only thing different was a Lamborghini following the bus. Just as the bus turned left onto the school's street the Lamborghini turned out of sight.

'I guess it was all in my head after all' Jazz thought.

The bus stopped and everyone stood up waiting for their turn to exit the bus. Jazz got off the bus and made his way towards the stairs. He climbed the cold grey cement steps and opened up the big blue door of his senior year and what was going to be the weirdest year ever.


End file.
